


A Meeting of Hearts

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: After their initial meeting in the Waking Sands, Elidibus and Minfilia find themselves drawn to each other. After several meetings of little more than speaking and relaxing, the two decide to take things further.
Relationships: Elidibus/Minfilia Warde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	A Meeting of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, some spoilers for 5.2/5.3 with the mention of Elidibus' true nature and Venat (who I am saying is Minfilia for the purpose of this).
> 
> Honestly, this was just a reason to write something slow and smutty, but also somewhat tender.
> 
> Everything in italics is meant to be spoken in the Amaurotines' language.
> 
> As for Elidibus' looks, I really just based it off of the fact that, going by the elements that each is supposed to represent in FFXII, where they pulled inspiration from, I felt that his looks would mirror his element of darkness.

Minfilia brushes her hair back, long blonde locks flowing free - as was requested of her; her dress, white with rose pink accents along it, is form-fitting, showing off her curves. A slit runs up one side, all the way to her hip, to show off her leg. She is truly glad that she was able to sneak out, given how worried the Scions have been about everything. If any of her allies were to find out what their Antecedent is up to, she knows that their confidence in her would waver. Even the mere thought of coming out here to meet her dark-haired lover makes her heart beat faster. As if summoned by a mere thought, the door opens and Elidibus - no longer donning mask or robes - enters, his pitch black hair pulled back, piercing violet eyes meeting her crystalline blue. Not for the first time, she is struck by the fact that he looks the embodiment of the darkness he so readily commands; yet, even with that thought, Minfilia finds herself drawn to him.

“ _Good evening, my dear Venat,_ ” Elidibus says, smiling; he knows the Echo affords Minfilia the ability to understand the long-forgotten language. And every time he speaks it, she seems to enjoy it, minute shivers passing through her as he does. His gaze shifts, traveling from her eyes down her body, appreciating how the gown shows it off. Though his preference is of their true, Unsundered forms, he cannot deny Minfilia’s beauty; nor can he wait to show her true pleasure, have her moaning under his touch. Through eons of practice, he manages to keep a straight face.”

The Hyuran woman’s cheeks heat as she glances away; her normal outfit shows more skin than this does, yet she feels as though she is hardly wearing anything under his gaze. “I would rather you called me Minfilia,” she says softly. “You know that.” A part of her feels bad as her tone is sharper than she intends it to me, nerves getting the better of her. This is hardly the first time they’ve met in private like this, but knowing what is to come has her tense. This will be their first time - in this lifetime - being truly intimate with each other. She can - very distantly and faintly - feel Hydaelyn’s displeasure and worry for her safety, but Minfilia wants this. Not only as her first time with Elidibus, but her first time in a long time.

“Of course, dear Minfilia. I do apologize. I was simply stunned by your beauty, so similar to that of your Unsundered form. For a moment, I thought that, perhaps, you had been made whole again.” The Ascian strips off his jacket, resting it over the back of a chair neatly. Much like Minfilia’s dress shows off her form, his shirt fits snugly, allowing her to see the muscles underneath the black button up, his trousers doing little to hide his arousal. Moving slowly to keep from startling the woman, he sits next to her on the large, plush bed; he lifts one of her delicate hands to his lips, planting a gentle kiss to the back. “You are certain you are ready for this, my dear?”

“Yes.” Minfilia’s response is almost breathless as her eyes meet his once more; the part of her connected to Hydaelyn likens it to looking into the soul of Zodiark himself. But even with their clashes, she desires this, desires him, much as the Mother Crystal desires such a reunion with Zodiark. Her eyes flutter closed as Elidibus cups her chin, leaning in to press their lips together, the Emissary’s other hand moving to the back of her head to hold it gently. The Antecedent leans into the kiss, feeling the hand drop from her chin, the arm wrapping around her waist to draw her in closer. The dark-haired man’s lips part, his tongue gliding lightly over hers, asking for permission that she gladly gives. Parting her lips, she gasps softly as the appendage slides into her mouth, exploring tentatively; she feels it move to her tongue, encouragingly, teasing it into twining with his. Moaning, she obliges, their tongues twining as they deepen the kiss, though it remains gentle and light.

Elidibus’ hands move from where they are, slowly to the top of Minfilia’s dress; he begins to unlace it slowly, giving her ample chance to pull away if she chooses. When he knows she does not intend to - though he feels her breath hitch - his fingers deftly unlace it, brushing the bare skin of her back as they do. The shiver he feels is enough encouragement to continue, trailing his digits down along the curve of her spine, finding her more sensitive than he is expecting. He breaks the kiss as his hands reach her waist, and he feels his cock stir as he stares at her face; the Ascian almost wishes that he could push her onto the bed and ravish her, but he knows it best to take it slowly. He watches Minfilia’s lips part, moist as a result of their kiss, as his hands move to her shoulders, pushing the dress down and off of them, baring her upper half to him. “Lie down for me, _beloved_.” Though the Hyuran woman looks somewhat confused by his request, he does as she asks when he presses gently on her shoulders. Carefully, Elidibus lifts his lover’s hips off of the bed, sliding the dress the rest of the way, his hands caressing her gently as they move.

The blonde-haired woman’s cheeks heat, tainted red as her lover’s gaze travels over her body, now bare except for her smallclothes. She shivers as he leans over her, his hands sliding under her back to unlace her bra, setting it aside with the dress, then moving on to slide her underwear off. Her breath hitches as she lies there, completely naked, feeling oddly self-conscious, even as she watches Elidibus rid himself of his as well. She worries her lower lip between her teeth as she looks him over, a part of her mind - the part that remembers her Unsundered life - noticing just how different he is from their time together in Amaurot. She moans softly as his body slides up along hers, their lips meeting once more. Her fists clench in the sheets as their bodies rub together, their mouths working together eagerly. A soft sound of disappointment escapes her parted lips as her lover breaks the kiss, only to turn into a gasp of pleasure as those same lips move down her cheek, down her neck.

The Emissary’s kisses are slow, gentle, as he plants them slowly along her neck; his connection to Zodiark makes him want nothing more than to claim her, to leave his mark on her pale, tender skin. But that can come later, he tells himself as his lips tease their way along her collarbone. His hands move slowly up and down her arms in a soothing gesture, before they join in their exploration, sliding down her sides - not quite rubbing her breasts just yet - but taking in the feel of her curves. Sliding under her body, he cups her ass gently, trailing his hand up along her thigh slowly. His other hand moves up her body once more, up her abdomen to cup one of her breasts tenderly; his lips move to the other, kissing down along the mound until he reaches the peak. Elidibus’ lips tease their way around her areola, eyes raised so he can watch the other’s expression. Each soft kiss earns him a hitched intake of breath, his thumb repeating the gesture on her other breast. Planting a kiss atop her nipple garners a sound from Minfilia that makes his cock ache in need; slowly, he takes it into his mouth, his thumb and forefinger teasing the other.

Minfilia arches, whimpering softly as Elidibus’ tongue swipes over the sensitive nub, circling it before his lips enclose it; jolts of pleasure shoot through her as her nipples are teased, soft sucking sounds filling the room. Her hands move to the back of his head as the Emissary’s mouth continues to tease her. Though she’s had her share of lovers, none of them have been this attentive, this focused on her pleasure. Lips trembling, another moan falls past her lips, her fingers winding and tightening in Elidibus’ hair. Her blue eyes close, body arching once more as Elidibus’ free arm moves up to wrap around her waist. Crying out, the Antecedent hits her peak, head tossed back as her body trembles in release. Through it all, the Emissary’s mouth and fingers continue to tease her breasts.

Elidibus pulls back slightly once the woman’s body slumps back to the bed; he gives the hardened nub one last kiss, enjoying the sight of how it glistens, coated in his saliva. His gaze shifts upwards as Minfilia’s hands fall away from his head; he takes one, kissing it gently. The dark-haired man’s lips trail over her palm and wrist before he takes each finger into his mouth, giving each the same treatment - albeit shorter - as he did her nipple. The way his lover flushes further, the soft gasps that escape her parted lips, make him smile against her skin as he continues to plant kisses up along her arm, to her shoulder; he continues from one shoulder to the other, kissing and sucking gently, and down her other arm, lips wrapping around each one of those fingers as well.

The blonde-haired woman whimpers and gasps softly as she feels Elidibus finding spots that she never could have imagined would be so sensitive. Her body trembles in pleasure; some of the sounds she makes cause her to flush in embarrassment, what she is feeling so unlike anything she has ever had before.

Elidibus simply chuckles softly, leaning down to kiss her gently, lovingly. The sounds he manages to pull from her make it difficult to focus on her pleasure alone, his cock already aching and leaking with every teasing gesture. Concentrating, he pulses his Aether through his body, to keep himself on the brink of release, but not reach it. Not yet, anyways. “Clearly, no man has shown you real pleasure, _my beloved_ ,” he whispers, reaching up to stroke her cheek, enjoying the way she leans into his touch. “There is no need for embarrassment in such acts.” Pulling her hands to his lips one more time, kissing each, he moves again; the Ascian makes sure she feels the slide of his body against hers as his hands trail down her sides, his lips coming to rest just above her navel. Running his hands over her abdomen, a surge of desire rushes through him, a desire - spawned from Zodiark - to claim his lover, to spill his seed into and impregnate her. Willing himself to calm, he allows himself to move, his lips moving down, planting kisses all over her abdomen before shifting to her hip.

The Antecedet gasps, as his loving, worshiping kisses travel over her body once more, slowly moving from hip to her thigh. The kisses to her tender thigh make her whine softly, though his lips continue down her smooth leg, until they reach her ankle. Once there, she whimpers as Elidibus’ tongue works its way up the sole of her foot before he takes each toe into his mouth, giving it the same attention he did her fingers. In a blissful haze, all she can do is lie there, clutching the sheets, as soft sounds of pleasure escape her parted lips. She nearly whines as his lips move away, only to press against the other foot, starting where he ended on the other. As he works his way up this leg, she can feel a soft surge of Aether, meant to keep her on the edge, she knows - just as Elidibus is. Deep down, she can feel Hydaelyn’s mixed feelings - the same desire she feels, as well as a desire to pull her away, to keep herself from Zodiark’s grasp.

“ _You are so beautiful in the throes of passion. I’ve missed seeing you so. I’ve missed bringing you this pleasure as no other can._ ” The Emissary’s use of their native tongue makes his lover shiver, his hands moving back to rest on her hips. When he speaks again, his mouth is positioned right above her lower lips. “ _Do you enjoy being worshipped like the Goddess you are tied to? Is it not a thrill, to know that there is one who would give you pleasure above all else?_ ” Leaning forward, he presses a kiss to her lower lips before allowing his fingers to move in, parting the folds so he can get a better look at her. Planting kisses long both sides earns him soft moans, his lips closing along them to suck gently. Feeling her shiver under his touch, he runs his fingers over her already wet folds, his lips moving to her clit. Flicking his tongue out, he can’t hold back his own moan at the taste, at the sound the Hyuran woman makes in response. He begins to lick and suck her clit slowly, fingers continuing their exploration, circling around her entrance slowly.

Minfilia’s hips buck as the Emissary continues his ministrations, mind going blank as pleasure threatens to overwhelm her. Yet, for all his attentions, he makes sure to just keep her at the brink, continuing to use his Aether to keep her from tipping over the edge, drawing her pleasure out. And she finds that it only makes her desire him more. Her head falls back, a long, drawn out moan escaping her lips as one finger slides into her, pressing in deep; she can feel his finger teasing the walls over her pussy as it clenches around the digit. “Gods, Elidibus,” she moans out as he adds a second finger, already coated in her juices. The way they move inside her, combined with his mouth on her clit, makes her continue to buck up against him. Even as he adds another finger, scissoring them to stretch her out, her body aches for more. “Please. Please, take me Emissary. I want to feel you inside me. _I need you, my beloved._ ”

Elidibus looks up in surprise at the words spoken in their language, realizing that she doesn’t even know she did. His intent during their time together has been to bring her to completion with his touch alone, but to hear her beg so makes him wish to fulfill her desire. Pulling his fingers free, he licks them clean, enjoying the taste of her juices coating his fingers. He lifts her hips slightly, brushing the head of his cock over her entrance, moaning as his precum mixes with hers. Slowly, he slides into her, leaning over her and allowing his hands to roam back up her body as she adjusts to his cock; the feel of her tight, wet pussy around him nearly breaks what little control he manages to retain

The Antecedent cries out in pleasure as Elidibus hilts himself inside her, her legs shifting to wrap around his hips, drawing him in closer. Never with another lover has she felt such intense pleasure, her body begging for more. “Elidibus!” Her arms wrap around the Ascian as he leans forward, her lips capturing his this time; Minfilia’s mouth works against her lover’s eagerly as he begins to move, passion overtaking any shyness or embarrassment. Each thrust of Elidibus’ cock sends a jolt of pleasure through her body as his hands move once more to her breasts.

The Emmissary moans as Minfilia’s tongue explores his mouth as his hands massage her breasts, rubbing her nipples between his fingers. His thrusts are slow, aimed at bringing his lover as much pleasure as he can. His Aether - Zodiark’s Aether - flows through their connection, teasing Minfilia, teasing Hydaelyn, with what pleasure he can offer. Elidibus moans as he feels her tightening around him, his cock rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust, making her moan and cry out into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he trails his lips over her cheek, to her ear. He sucks on her earlobe teasingly for a moment before he speaks. “ _I have missed having you like this, writing in pleasure below me. Cum for me, beloved. Show me your pleasure._ ”

The words push her over the edge as the Aether keeping her from climaxing dissipates; Minfilia cries out, arching up against her lover’s body as she rides out her orgasm. She feels, more than hears, Elidibus’ moan as she tightens around him, pulling him over the edge. Panting, she feels his seed filling her, even as she collapses onto the bed below them, eyes half closed in a mixture of bliss and exhaustion. Her body trembles, chest heaving, as the Ascian slides out of her, lying beside her on the bed; it takes all of her energy to roll over onto her side, curling in against him as he whispers words in their long-forgotten language in her ear.


End file.
